bloodlineseafandomcom-20200215-history
Cross-Server Battle
Cross-Server Battles is a sychronous multiplayer mode that allow players to engage in Arena-style battles with one another throughout their server realms. How to Enter Cross-Server Battles consist of a 5-day Season. When a Season begins, players can access the Cross-Server Rift via the button beneath "Menu". There are three Cross-Server Battle timings each day during a Season: 1200HRS-1300HRS, 1800HRS-1900HRS, and 2100HRS-2300HRS. All times are in GMT+8. You must be at minimum Squad Level 30 to participate. You can battle up to 10 times daily across all three timings. Phase 1: Assemble In the next phase, you will assemble 10-15 heroes to serve as your battle party. Heroes must be at least level 15 to qualify. ''NOTE: During Cross-Server Battles, all participating heroes will receive a maximum level boost based on their Star Level. For instance, if you choose a 5-star level 49 hero, that hero will compete in battle at level 90. Meanwhile, Job Advancement, Fate Link, and Equipment levels are unaffected, so be sure to upgrade those especially for Cross-Server Battles.'' Cross Server Battles take place on one of four randomly selected maps. Each map will have its own bonuses that apply to specific types of heroes. With your battle party ready, hit the Battle button to search for an opponent. Once another player is found, the game will proceed to the Banish phase. Phase 2: Banish In the Banish phase, you will be presented with your opponent's battle party. Choose THREE heroes to banish from the subsequent battle. ''NOTE: You can only ban ONE Warrior-class hero from your opponent's battle party.'' At the bottom left of the screen, the three heroes your opponent has chosen to ban from your party will be displayed here in real time. At the top of the screen, the chosen battle map and its entailing bonus are displayed. At the bottom right of the screen is the remaining time you have to select the three heroes to banish. Once this is done, you will select five heroes to form your squad from your pool of un-banished heroes. Drag the desired hero to one of the spaces at the bottom of the screen. Once that's done, tap on the hero you wish to designate as Squad Leader. ''NOTE: You can't exceed the COST Limit displayed above your selected squad. '' At the bottom right is the time remaining for you to choose your squad. Phase 3: Battle Both players will be randomly assigned Attack or Defense roles. The Attack player gets to strike first, while the Defend player gets squad-wide Fury and HP bonuses. Battle will proceed similar to other PVP game modes, ie Arena. Phase 4: Ranking Regardless of whether you win or lose, you will gain Rank Points represented by golden crossed swords. The higher your Rank, the more Gold you will receive daily. Once you achieve the Rank of Emperor, you will no longer gain Rank Points and automatically be moved up to compete on the PVP Leaderboard with other Emperor Rank players. Your Leaderboard rank will rise or fall depending on how well you do. You’ll get a reward of Rift Crystals and Gems based on your rank by the end of the current Season. Rift Crystals can be used to evolve certain heroes, like Gina. ''NOTE: All rankings and leadboards are reset at the end of the Season.'' Category:Game Modes